The present invention relates to the field of information management, and more specifically, to providing an information resource where the content is organized using a social graph.
In business, there is an adage: “the right ten minutes in front of the right person is worth more than a year at your desk.” This is because it is people that make things happen, and connecting with the right person can give you the resources, access or credibility you may need to advance your business. So, often the questions become who is the right person, how do I get in front of them, and how do I “emotionally connect” with them in the first few minutes so that they take a liking to me, listen to the rest of my presentation, and want to help me.
Answering these questions requires a lot of information. Some example social networks include Facebook™ and LinkedIn™. Trademarks indicated in this patent application are the property of their respective owners. However, these social networks have limited usefulness. For example, there is no social network that caters to the world's most “influential people,” in large part because these people generally keep a low profile, do not promote themselves, and generally do not want the general public contacting through electronic means. Even if an influential person has an account on these social networks, they are unlikely to keep their accounts up-to-date with their information. Also, these social networks are not flexible in the kinds of information they store about persons in the system and are unable to process the stored information to generate the kinds of meaningful connections to influential people business persons need.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an information resource that is flexible in the types of information that it stores and offers insight on relationships based on the stored information.